


Taking it Easy

by Ladykey17



Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: After confessing his feelings to Asmo, Marcus tries to give the demon a break from being the public's center of attention. Can he actually pull it off?
Series: Obey Me! Writing Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793107
Kudos: 10





	Taking it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Obey Me! Max
> 
> Comments are definitely appreciated!

Marcus was always a simple man. He didn’t care much for conversation or company. That came with being a Mallory kid...The intense need to self-isolate. People were exhausting, and being comfortable with one’s own company never allowed room for disappointment, but after moving to the Devildom, he found it harder to go about his daily routines. 

He wasn’t one to complain, especially when he was living in other households, but the demons at the House of Lamentation were overwhelming, to say the least. Maybe it’s because they got comfortable having his sister around, that they didn’t see the need to keep their new resident at arms distance, but he wished they would. 

They weren’t doing anything wrong, exactly. They were all actually really nice, with the exception of Lucifer but that was to be expected. He couldn’t stand the sight of such a prideful demon, and Lucifer had no desire to break bread with the sorcerer who forced him to his knees with ease. Belphegor kept his distance, but that was in the best interest of everyone in the house. After getting his sister killed, he knew better than to try and warm up to the new human that was also a descendant of the angel named Lilith. Reborn or not, that would only end in disaster. 

But the one driving Marcus the craziest was the narcissistic fifth born, the demon named Asmodeus. He was the epitome of self-worship, he commanded attention when he walked into a room, and more times than not he got it. He was a pretty demon, the most beautiful demon in all of the Devildom, that’s how he described himself when Marcus first moved down here. Asmo charmed everyone he met with ease but found it a little more difficult to charm the sorcerer living in his home...at least that’s what he thought a few weeks ago. 

That wasn’t the case though. While the charm itself didn’t work, Marcus grew to find himself smitten by the Lord. On the surface, Asmo looked like nothing more than a self-obsessed man who everyone loved, but after studying him for a while, he learned that it was all a facade. What Asmo wanted, what he needed, was the admiration of others, and the lengths he went to to get that were excessive. He was always on 24/7. The intense skincare, constantly on social media, researching the newest fashions, and making himself out to be a trendsetter. Just watching him in action exhausted the male, but his dedication to his brand was admirable. So when Marcus allowed Beelzebub to talk him into confessing his feelings, it wasn’t just to get them off his chest, he wanted to give Asmo a break. He needed to give him a break, just a chance to exist without the need for the public eye, and tonight, he was finally going to give him the chance. 

It definitely wasn’t easy to get Asmo to agree to a social media free night. He wanted to go to a club, somewhere he’d be recognized, but that would defeat the whole purpose of the night, and Marcus put a lot of work into planning it. It wasn’t easy convincing the owner of the Ristorante Six to close down for a private evening, nor was it cheap...But having a Mallory owe you a favor was no small deal in the Devildom, his predecessor be damned. 

“Can I at least take pictures throughout the evening and post them the next day?” Asmo asked as Marcus walked him to the car. He’d been trying to wear Marcus down all day to lift the social media ban and to tell him where the Hell they were going, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Fine, but put your phone on airplane mode. If I hear one notification tone, we’re not doing this again.” Despite the seriousness on Marcus’ face, Asmo's face went pink in frustration. How was he supposed to manage to go the entire evening without his phone?

The two arrived at the restaurant and Marcus handed their jackets over to the coat check. Asmo’s eyes gently swept across the room. This was peak rush hour for the establishment, and yet no one was here. “How much Grimm did it take you to pull this off?”

“I didn’t spend any money, but if I did I wouldn’t tell you.” Marcus pulled out Asmo’s seat and smiled. “Now come on.” When Asmo took his seat, Marcus pushed him in and went to his own. He heard the sound of a camera snap, and he smiled. “Couldn’t resist?”

“Look at how much detail they put into dressing the plates and drinks. My colada has a Mirage flower in it, and they cascaded the petals all over the table. They’re supposed to be endangered.”

“It looks like they only used two, I’m sure no one will miss them.” Especially when they could easily be replaced later. Having a natural green thumb was beneficial, even in the Devildom. The two went about their meal as normal. Asmo tried to pick Marcus’ brain for his opinions on all things pop culture, and Marcus did his best to indulge him. When he ran out of questions, Marcus started asking some of his own. 

“So what are some of your professional goals?” Marcus broke off a small piece of havoc chicken and popped it into his mouth. He knew Asmo worked as a model, but even models had to have goals for themselves..right?

“I don’t like to live in the future, the present is so much fun.” Asmo smiled as he sipped from his glass. In all honesty, he didn’t have an answer to give. He met all the goals he wanted. He’s been to hundreds of fashion weeks, graced the cover of every reputable magazine in the Devildom, he embodied the phrase ‘there’s nowhere to go but up’, even if he wasn’t sure what would come next. 

“Okay, but planning ahead is important. If you suddenly couldn’t model anymore, what would you be doing?”

“Why wouldn’t I be able to model?”

Marcus felt his foot go into his mouth with that question. There was an endless list of reasons why he wouldn’t be able to model, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset him. 

“It’s just a hypothetical...The company you model for goes under because of financial reasons, and you can’t land a new gig somewhere else. What would you do?”

Asmo gently tapped the glass of his cup with his nail. What would he do? “Can we skip this question?” 

“Sure.” The rest of the dinner went as well as expected. Marcus did his best to avoid making things awkward, and Asmo happily took pictures of every meal and dessert. 

After dinner, Marcus escorted Asmo to the Hell Seas Pier. The area was dark, even under the Devildom moon. The fog made it hard to see anything, and the smell of sea salt was overwhelming. 

“Why are we here? There’s nothing out here for us to do.” Asmo crossed his arms and sighed. All of the salt in the air couldn’t have possibly been good for his skin. 

“Just give me a second.” Marcus smiled and pulled Asmo close to him. He snapped his fingers, and one by one, bright neon lights started coming on. The sound of carnival music could be heard from the distance, and at the end of the boardwalk was a giant Ferris wheel. 

“How did you-”

“I heard the Devildom was getting a pop-up fair, and talked to the event planner to get us in first. Just for tonight, you’re a regular demon on a date.”

Another blush crawled across Asmo’s face and he smiled. He looked around at all the games and dragged Marcus over to the Milk Bottle game. He looked up at the giant scorpion with the heart on its tail. “Do you think you can get that?” 

“Of course. Hey,” Marcus looked at the sphinx and smiled. “How many bottles do I need to knock down to get that prize?”

“Knock them all down six times and it’s yours.” The smirk on the man’s face would’ve been unsettling to Marcus if he wasn’t already good at this game back home. He paid for his balls and threw one as hard as he could at the stacked bottles. What should’ve landed dead center to knock them all down, ended up only knocking over one of them. The creature stifled a laugh, and Marcus scoffed. 

“Okay then...” He slid another bill over to replace the ball he lost. The next ball he threw was wrapped in a neon green light. He chucked it at the stack and once the ball connected with a bottle, the energy around it knocked the others down. 

“Hey! That’s cheating.”

“Nah...I don’t think so. Cheating is having a magnet,” Marcus rattled the next ball in his hand. “In the balls so they only target the one metal bottle. Now, I can sit here and clean out your entire inventory so your boss can get in your ass tomorrow, or you can give me the scorpion and we’ll be on our way.” 

The sphinx growled and threw the scorpion at him. Marcus smiled and handed it to Asmo. “Come on, let’s find something we can both play.” The two walked over to the whack-a-troll game, and Marcus raised an eyebrow when he saw real trolls popping up from the holes. “Um...”

“They love it, don’t worry.” Asmo grabbed the padded mallet and started hitting them over the heads. Marcus’ eyes widened, and he grabbed his own in an attempt to keep up. In the end, Asmo won another teddy bear. Marcus took him to play all the games he wanted, and the two stopped at the entrance. 

“I forgot to take pictures.” A pout graced Asmo’s face. He was having so much fun, he didn’t even think of his phone. “Can we take a selfie? Please?”

“Sure. Give me your phone.” Marcus took the phone and held it up for the picture, only to have his arm adjusted by Asmo. 

“Sorry, this is my better angle.” Before Marcus could take the picture, Asmo planted a kiss on his cheek. There was a brief flash, and then it was over. The sound of a girl screaming could be heard, and the two found themselves in front of a tiny demon girl.

“Oh my Diavolo, it’s Asmodeus! Can I get a picture? Please?” The girl was bouncing on her toes, her fangs gently poked into her lower lip. Asmo nodded and took her phone so they could take a selfie. “Thanks!” He grabbed her wrist before she could runoff. 

“Do you think you can take a picture of us? Selfies are nice, but I’d like a proper picture with my friend.” 

Marcus felt a small pang of jealousy in his chest. His friend? Well, that made sense. If she was a fan of his, he’d probably do well to keep up the appearance of being single. People needed the illusion that they had a chance...or was he the one with the delusion?  
Asmo grabbed Marcus’ arms and wrapped them around him, smiling brightly. He gave the best smile he could and heard several clicks of the camera. Right before the last one snapped off, Marcus kissed the top of Asmo’s head, the action shocking the small demon. The girl smiled and handed Asmo back his phone. 

“You two look really cute together!” She took off for her mom’s car, and Asmo looked at all the photos. The pink hue on his cheeks didn’t fade away when he saw the last photo taken, Marcus’ hair partially covered his face when he leaned down to kiss his head. Marcus took his silence as annoyance. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. You can delete it if you want.” 

“I’m not going to delete it...” Asmo put his phone in his back pocket and let his fingers intertwine with his, a smile graced his face. “Let’s get back to the house.”

Back at the house, Marcus stepped out of his shower. Asmo went straight to his room when they got back, and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He watched all the pictures from this evening get posted to his Devilgram page, all except the last one. He wasn’t surprised, but it stung all the same. 

He laid down in his bed and sighed. At least he tried. There was a soft knocking at the door, Asmo poked his head inside. 

“Are you still awake?” 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you tonight.” Asmo walked in and gently closed the door behind him. “I had a lot of fun tonight, and I kind of don’t want it to end.”

“If you’re implying that we-”

“No. For once, I mean I just want to be here with you. Is that okay?” Asmo watched the man sit up and move so he could have space on the bed. He smiled and climbed under the covers. 

“Did you see my posts?”

“Yeah, I thought they weren’t going up until tomorrow.”

“I know that’s what I promised but I couldn’t contain my excitement. I wanted to show everyone what a good time I had.” Asmo buried his face in Marcus’ chest. Silence hung between the two for a moment. Marcus cleared his throat. 

“Sorry about messing up your picture earlier.”

“I love that picture.”

“Really? You didn’t post it.”

“I want to keep that one for myself.” Asmo smiled and moved his finger down the man’s chest, tracing the dove tattoo on his skin. “I’ve been giving a lot of thought to that question you asked me earlier.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. If I couldn’t model anymore...I think I’d be happy with event planning. I still get to have a commanding presence in the room, and all eyes will still be on me...but everyone else around me would get to have a good time.”

“Event planning is a stressful career, you know that?”

“I can only imagine, but it’s what I’d want to do.” There was a soft yawn, and Marcus felt Asmo’s body go limp. He smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

“Goodnight, Asmo.”


End file.
